Fanmades:Five Nights at Candy's
Five Nights at Candy's= Five Nights at Candy's es uno de los fangames derivados de la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's. El objetivo del juego consiste en sobrevivir cinco noches (sin incluir la 6ta noche y la Custom Night) de 12:00 PM a 6:00 AM sin ser descubierto por los animatrónicos de Candy's Burgers & Fries. Resumen La pizzería Freddy Fazbear ha cerrado para bien. Y así, otro restaurante tomará su lugar en la industria del entretenimiento, ¿Qué podría ir mal? El entretenimiento aquí son Candy el gato, Cindy la gata, Chester el chimpancé, Blank el animatrónico y el pingüino; Todos animatrónicos dispuestos a divertir a la multitud. Trabajas en este sitio en horario nocturno, vigilas que no entren maleantes, y si algún animatrónico esta fuera de su lugar, Mantelo vigilado, cierra las puertas si ha de ser necesario, y aprovecha las cámaras de visión nocturna que te ayudarán en tu trabajo. Jugabilidad Es bastante simple, debes defenderte de los animatrónicos usando las tres puertas que tienes a tu disposición, dos a los lados, y una puerta en el centro de la oficina para impedir que algún animatrónico (Específicamente Blank) intente romper el cristal de la ventana; Las cámaras de visión nocturna te ayudarán, aunque no sean de última tecnología. Tu energía es limitada, las puertas y la visión nocturna usan energía, así que hay que evitar malgastarla. Actualizaciones 1.03 * Arreglada una inconsistencia gráfica. 1.1.0 * Arreglado error que impedía la reproducción de algunos sonidos de ambiente jugando. * Reestructuradas las puertas completamente ** Los animatrónicos esperaran más tiempo antes de atacar, pero solo cuando hayan sido notados. **Eliminados los sonidos de pasos. **Usando dos puertas al tiempo gastara más energía, y usar tres, muchísima más. ** Los botones de las puertas ahora tienen sonido cuando las puertas son desactivadas. **Añadido un sistema de cronómetro para controlar cuanto tiempo puede una puerta ser ocupada. * Arreglado error menor gráfico. * El botón de panel ahora es más ancho. * Arreglado glitch que permitía usar la cámara durante un jumpscare. * Las pantallas raras, ahora son más raras. * Eliminados pequeños detalles gráficos. Curiosidades *Los posters de Candy y Cindy reproducirán un bocinazo al pulsarles la nariz. **Esto hace referencia a las múltiples ocasiones donde al pulsar la nariz de Freddy en cualquiera de los juegos de la saga original, reproduciría un bocinazo parecido. *Five Nights at Candy's se ubica en una línea de tiempo en la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's, la cual es después de que el primer establecimiento de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza cerrara. *Al pulsar uno de los dibujos de la cámara 11, se podrá apreciar durante un instante al youtuber Markiplier en el computador del escritorio diciendo su famosa frase "I'm the king of Five Nights at Freddy's"(Soy el rey de Five Nights at Freddy's) *El icono del juego tiene la misma apariencia que el del primer juego de FNaF, donde el animatronico principal aparece de frente mostrando solo su cabeza. Tráiler Oficial center |-| Five Nights at Candy's 2= Five Nights at Candy's 2 es un fanmade desarrollado por Emil "Ace" Macko basado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. El juego actúa como secuela de Five Night at Candy's. El objetivo principal es sobrevivir de los ataques provenientes de los animatronicos de Candy's Burgers & Fries. El juego tiene como localización una fabrica donde tiene almacenados a todos los animatronicos, pero estos personajes empiezan a caminar por la noche dando caza a la cualquier persona que esta en el lugar. Descripción Jugabilidad La jugabilidad de FNaC 2 tiene cierto parecido a la que se presentaba en Five Nights at Freddy's 3. El jugador dispone de una tableta la cual permite visualizar cada una de las cámaras que se encuentran repartidas por todo el mapa y no solo eso. Ademas, con la tableta el jugador sera capaz de hacer sonar los teléfonos que están repartidos por la zona para poder atraer a los animatronicos (Esto es muy parecido a los Dispositivo de Audio de FNaF3) o para asustar a ciertos personajes que quieran entrar en las ventilaciones, aunque si estos se mantienen encendidos, fallaran y habrá que esperar a que vuelvan a funcionar. También el personaje podrá usar el flash de la cámara de su celular, el cual le permitirá visualizar durante un instante el largo pasillo que se encuentra adelante (Esto hace referencia a la linterna utilizada en Five Nights at Freddy's 2) Al final de cada noche, habrá un minijuego de 8-bits similares a los que había en la saga original, el cual tratara de explicar la historia misteriosa de la entrega. Actualizaciones 1.0.4 *Se ha arreglado un glitch que permitía sobrevivir la noche a pesar de haber recibido un jumpscare. 1.0.5 *Arreglado un fallo que hacia que las noches (6 y 8) mostraran la hora PM en vez de AM. 1.0.6 *Arreglado un fallo que hacia que los jumpscare se ubicaran a la izquierda de la pantalla. 1.0.7 *Arreglo de un fallo que hacia que la AI (Inteligencia artificial) no se reiniciara al completar o perder una noche. Curiosidades *Si se pulsa la nariz del peluche de Candy, este reproducirá un bocinazo parecido al del primer juego y al resto de juegos de FNaF. *A diferencia de su predecesor, en este juego no controlamos a un guardia de seguridad sino a Marylin Schmidt, una chica de 17 años. **Esto se puede comprobar en los diarios que aparecen cuando el jugador pierde. *El icono del juego tiene la misma apariencia que el del segundo juego de FNaF, mostrando solo la cabeza del animatronico principal, mirando hacia un lado y con un 2 a la derecha. *Si se presiona uno de los dibujos de cámara 14, aparcera un personaje denominado Scribble Netty, la cual no tiene un papel importante dando a entender que es un easter-egg. *Si se escribe M-A-R-K mientras se juega una noche, se podrá oír al youtuber Markiplier imitando a un fantasma. *Si se hace doble click en el dibujo de Freddy de la cámara 11, se podrá escuchar una versión de la música que reproducía Freddy Fazbear en el primer juego de FNaF (" Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre "; también conocida como "Toreador de Marzo"). Tráiler Oficial |-|Five Nights at Candy's 3= Five Nights at Candy's 3 es un futuro fangame desarrollado por Emil "Ace" Macko inspirado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. Será la tercera y última entrega de la serie Five Nights at Candy's. Descripción Jugabilidad Según palabras del creador, el juego tendrá una jugabilidad inspirada en FNaF 4, donde el jugador tendrá disposición una linterna, la cual lo ayudara a espantar y a la vez defenderse de los ataques de las monstruosas y terroríficas versiones de los animatronicos de Candy's Burgers & Fries. Mas información será agregada |-| Galería= Teasers FNaC Teaser Final.png|Teaser de Inverted Puppet "Los accidentes pasan" Teaser Final Iluminado.png|Teaser Final Iluminado. (Nótese el personaje oculto en el fondo) Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Candy, "Pronto" Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Cindy, "Jugamos en la oscuridad" Tumblr npsmj8HhGx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Old Candy, "Te veo" Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser del pingüino, "Fuera de servicio" Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Blank, "El roto" FNaC2 FNaC2TeaserCandy.jpg|Teaser de Candy en Five Nights at Candy's 2. FNaC2TeaserCindy.png|Teaser de Cindy en Five Nights at Candy's 2. FNaC2TeaserBlank.jpg|Teaser de Blank en Five Nights at Candy's 2. 212605(1).jpg|Teaser iluminado de Blank. Note el texto "Will you survive another week in the dark?"(¿Vas a sobrevivir otra semana en la oscuridad?) Penguin-0.png|Teaser de Penguin en Five Nights at Candy's 2. 221394(1).jpg|Teaser iluminado de Penguin. Note que el personaje es trasparente, ya que deja ver el escenario de atrás. tumblr_o1kpaw3ucV1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|Teaser de Chester chesterlight.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note la fase "Why didn't they like me?"(¿Por qué no les gusto?) FNaC 3 Teaser 1 full (jpg)-jfnzupfb (1).jpg|Primer teaser del juego. Note la frase a story can't end without a beginning (Una historia no puede terminar sin un comienzo) Br.jpg|Primer teaser iluminado. Note la pequeña frase I will found you (Te voy a encontrar). Imágenes FNaC Menu Candy.png|Candy en menú principal,al comenzar el juego. Menu Cindy.png|Cindy en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 1. Menu Chester.png|Chester en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 2. Menu Pingüino.png|El Pingüino en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 3. Old Candy Menu.png|Old Candy en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 4. Menu Blank.png|Blank en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 5. Rata Menu.png|Rata en el menu principal, al completar la ultima noche. FNaC GameOver.png|Game Over del juego. FNaC 2 Candymenu.gif|'Candy' en el menú principal. Cindymenu.gif|'Cindy' en el menú principal. Chestermenu.gif|'Chester' en el menú principal. Pinguinmenu.gif|'Pinguin' en el menú principal. Blankmenu.gif|'Blank' en el menú principal. Ratmenu.gif|'The Rat' en el menú principal. Catmenu.gif|'The Cat' en el menú principal Localizaciones FNaC Candy y Cindy En El Escenario.png|Candy y Cindy en el escenario. 184.png|Candy en el escenario. Cindy En El Escenario.png|Cindy en el escenario. Shadow Candy.png|Shadow Candy (alucinacion/easter egg) en el escenario Escenario Vacío.png|El escenario. Rata En El Pasillo.png|Rata en el pasillo. Pingüino En El Pasillo.png|Pingüino en el pasillo. Cindy En El Pasillo.png|Cindy en el pasillo. Candy En El Pasillo.png|Candy en el pasillo. Pasillo.png|El pasillo. Posters En Los Baños.png|Posters en los baños. Rata En Los Baños.png|Rata en los baños. Pingüino En Los Baños.png|Pingüino en los baños. Cindy En Los Baños.png|Cindy en los baños. Candy En Los Baños.png|Candy en los baños Baños.png|Los baños Rata En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Rata en el pasillo izquierdo. Pingüino En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Pingüino en el pasillo izquierdo. Cindy En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Cindy en el pasillo izquierdo. Candy En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Candy en el pasillo izquierdo. Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Pasillo izquierdo. Rata En El Pasillo Dos.png|Rata en el segundo pasillo. Cindy En El Pasillo Dos.png|Cindy en el segundo pasillo. Candy En El Pasillo Dos.png|Candy en el segundo pasillo. Pasillo Dos.png|Segundo pasillo. Animación De Blank Rompiendo La Ventana Delantera.gif|Animación de Blank rompiendo la ventana de la oficina. Rata En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Rata en el pasillo derecho. Old Candy En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Old Candy en el pasillo derecho. Chester En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Chester en el pasillo derecho. Candy En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Candy en el pasillo derecho. Pasillo Derecho.png|Pasillo derecho. Rata En CAM07.png|Rata en la CAM07. Old Candy En CAM07.png|Old Candy en la CAM07. Chester En CAM07.png|Chester en la CAM07. Candy En CAM07.png|Candy en la CAM07. CAM07.png|CAM07. Rata En CAM08.png|Rata en la CAM08. Old Candy En CAM08.png|Old Candy en la CAM08. Chester En CAM08.png|Chester en la CAM08. Candy En CAM08.png|Candy en la CAM08. CAM08.png|CAM08. CAM09.png|CAM09. Rata En CAM09.png|Rata en la CAM09. Old Candy En CAM09.png|Old Candy en la CAM09. Chester En CAM09 2.png|Segunda posición de Chester en la CAM09. Chester En CAM09.png|Chester en la CAM09. Old Candy En CAM10 Dos.png|Segunda posición de Old Candy en la CAM10. Old Candy En CAM10.png|Old Candy en la CAM10. CAM10.png|CAM10. Blank En CAM11 Cuatro.png|CAM11. Blank En CAM11 Tres.png|Blank en la CAM11. Blank En CAM11 Dos.png|Blank mirando desde la CAM11. Blank En CAM11.png|Blank de pie en la CAM11. Cindy En CAM12 Con La Puerta Abierta.png|Cindy en la CAM12 con la puerta de la cocina abierta. CAM12 Puerta Abierta.png|CAM12 con la puerta de la cocina abierta. Pingüino En CAM12.png|El Pingüino saliendo de la cocina CAM12. Cindy En CAM12.png|Cindy en la CAM12. CAM12.png|CAM12. FNaC 2 Cam11.jpg|Cámara 11. Cam11candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 11 97.png|'Cindy' en la cámara 11 Cam11chesterven.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 11, intentando entrar por la ventilación. 96.png|'Blank' en la cámara 11. Cam11cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 11. Cam11ratven.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 11. Cam11rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 11. Cam11ratacat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 11. CAM12.jpg|Cámara 12 cam12candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 12. cam12cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 12. cam12chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 12. cam12blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 12. cam12-cat.jpg|'Cat' en la cámara 12. cam12catvent.gif|'The Cat' en la cámara 12, intentando entrar en la ventilación. cam12rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 12. cam12catrat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 12. cam13.jpg|Cámara 13. cam13candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 13. cam13cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 13. cam13chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 13. cam13blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 13. cam13rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 13. cam13cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 13. cam13catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 13. cam13catrat.jpg|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 13. cam14.jpg|Cámara 14. cam14candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 14. cam14cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 14. cam14chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 14. cam14blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 14. cam14cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 14. cam14catvent.gif|'The Cat' en la cámara 14, intentando entrar en la ventilación. cam14rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 14. cam14catrat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 14. 27-0.png|Scribble Netty. Easter egg que se puede invocar al hacer doble click en uno de los dibujos de la cámara 14. RATAttack.png|'RAT' arruinando el sistema de las cámaras. RATPhantom.png|'RAT' mirando a la cámara antes de arruinar el sistema. PenguinAttack.png|'Penguin' arruinando el sistema de las cámaras. PenguinPhamtom.png|'Penguin' mirando a la cámara antes de arruinar el sistema. Jumpscares FNaC output_ygicwl_by_ask_blossomexe-d93pqag.gif|Jumpscare de Blank. Candyjumpscarerightdoor.gif|Jumpscare de Candy. FNaCCandy.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Candy. Old_candy_jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Old Candy. Jumpscare_Rat_2.gif|Jumpscare de Rata. FNaCRat.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Rata. FNaCCindy.gif|Jumpscare de Cindy. FNaC 2 1cj.gif|Primer jumpscare de Candy Ca2j.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Candy Ci1j.gif|Primer jumpscare de Cindy Ci2j.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Cindy 1jc.gif|Jumpscare de Chester blankjump1.gif|Primer jumpscare de Blank blankjump2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Blank FNAC2-RAT-JUMPSCARE.gif|Jumpscare de RAT 6w5yV0.gif|Segundo Jumpscare de RAT Catjump1.gif|Primer jumpscare de Cat Catjump2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Cat Miscelánea FNaC CustomNightBlank.gif|Icono de Blank en la noche personalizada. CustomNightCandy.gif|Icono de Candy en la noche personalizada. CustomNightCindy.gif|Icono de Cindy en la noche personalizada. CustomNightChester.gif|Icono de Chester en la noche personalizada. CustomNightPenguin.gif|Icono del Pingüino en la noche personalizada. CustomNightOldCandy.gif|Icono de Old Candy en la noche personalizada. FNaC 2 1-3.png|'New Candy' en los extras. 2-1.png|'New Candy (Withered)' en los extras. 3-0.png|'New Cindy' en los extras. 4-1.png|'New Cindy (Withered)' en los extras. 5-0.png|'Blank (Withered)' en los extras. 6-0.png|'Chester (Withered)' en los extras. 7-0.png|'Penguin (Withered)' en los extras. 9-0.png|'The Rat' en los extras. 8-1.png|'The Cat' en los extras. Otros Fnac3.JPG|Escena final del minijuego de la noche 8, el cual indica que habrá una secuela de FNaC 2. Categoría:Fangames Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Vida Real